Plano B
by Nii-Chanzinha
Summary: Agora que as amigas dela e os amigos dele entraram em um acordo, está na hora do Plano B entrar em ação. Plano B de Black. "A ideia é tão idiota que pode dá certo.".
1. Prólogo

**Harry Potter não é meu. Triste, mas é verdade.**

**

* * *

**

**Plano B**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Noite de Sexta-feira,_

_Salão Comum da Grifinória_

-Ele vai fazer de novo?

Remus Lupin levantou os olhos claros do livro ao ouvir a pergunta de Sirius Black que, largado confortavelmente em uma poltrona ao lado da sua, olhava com certo tédio para o outro lado do Salão. Mais precisamente, para o trio de garotas que faziam seus deveres na mesa perto da janela. Elas pareciam muito concentradas até a aproximação do jovem de cabelos morenos arrepiados. A garota loira riu, a morena ergueu a sobrancelha e ambas olharam para ruiva, que não pareceu nada satisfeita.

- Vai. - Remus respondeu, voltando a atenção para seu livro.

Mas o olhar de Sirius, ainda repleto de tédio, continuou na cena que se desenrolava: O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais. Então sorriu e falou algo para a ruiva, que fechou ainda mais a cara. Isso não pareceu intimidar o garoto, que rasgou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Eu não entendo. - Começou Sirius, olhando a face da ruiva começar a ganhar tons tão vermelhos quanto seu cabelo. - Faz anos que Pontas é rejeitado da pior maneira possível por essa Evans e mesmo assim fica se... Humilhando, rastejando dessa forma. - Seu tom era pausado e confuso. - Eu não consigo entender.

- Ele gosta dela, Almofadinhas. - Respondeu Remus, sem desviar a atenção da leitura. - O que há de tão misterioso nisso?

- "Gosta dela"? - Repitiu Sirius. - Eu gosto de um monte de garotas, Aluado, e me divirto com milhares delas. Até já _pensei_ em rastejar atras de uma ou duas. Mas nuca fiquei _assim_.- Comentou, vendo o rapaz vacilar no sorriso quando a ruiva rodou os olhos, claramente desgostosa da presença dele ali.

Remus riu e, fechando o livro, olhou para Sirius.

- Ah, Almofadinhas... - Começou ele. - O _gostar _do Pontas é bem diferente do _seu_ gostar.

- O que você quer dizer? - O tom do maroto mas bonito era claramente ofendido e despeitado com o tom de gozação usado pelo amigo.

- Não é obvio? - Perguntou Remus, olhando para o rapaz do outro lado da sala. - Está apaixonado.

Sirius se mostrou chocado:

- APAIXONADO?! - Exclamou pulando de sua poltrona.

Seu tom foi tão alto e estridente que metade do Salão Comum _teria_ olhando para eles se as atenções das pessoas presentes não estivessem grudadas em outras pessoas: Com um som abafado, e um gritinho histérico, Lilian Evans tinha dado um tapa na cara de James Potter.

As reações foram as mais diversas: as amigas delas pareciam perplexas, embora cada uma a sua maneira. A loira havia soltado um gritinho e a morena, que estava mexendo nos cabelos, havia parado e estava olhando intrigada para a ruiva. Frank Longbottom que namorava Alice Austen numa poltrona ali perto, soltou um assobio lento enquanto o queixo da jovem ia ao chão. As pessoas, no geral, pareciam divididas em duas categorias – as chocadas e as _muito_ chocadas. A própria Evans parecia _muito_ chocada com a própria ação. Seus olhos verdes estavam enormemente arregalados e ela havia tapado a boca com as duas mãos, o rosto surpreso.

Todos esperavam num silencio absoluto a reação de James. Este permaneceu um tempo imóvel, a face virada do tapa. A bochecha esquerda começava a ficar muito vermelha. Seus óculos jaziam no chão perto de seus pés.

E então ele sorriu.

Um sorriso estranho, forçado mas ainda assim era um sorriso. E, depois de apanhar os óculos do chão e recoloca-los na face, ele olhou para Lilian e, ainda sorrindo, falou:

- Ok, Evans. - Seu tom era baixo, mas devido ao silencio do local, todos podiam ouvir sua voz controlada de forma forçada. - Eu vou deixar você em paz. - E se retirou do Salão.

Assim que o Retrato da Mulher Gorda selou-se, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. As amigas de Lilian deram um jeito de arranca-la de lá. Sirius, que fazia parte do grupo _muito_ chocado, ainda tentou ir atras do amigo, porém Remus o impediu.

- Deixa. Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho.

James apareceu novamente muitas horas mais tarde, quando todos estavam dormindo, e, silencioso, fez sua higiene pessoal e afundou nas cobertas. O dormitório estava muito quieto quando Sirius saiu de sua cama e sacudiu Remus na dele, tentando desperta-lo:

- Mas que diabos...? - Resmungou o garoto sonolento. - O que houve, Almofadinhas?

- Ele está mesmo _apaixonado_, não está? - E a palavra "apaixonado" foi dita quase com _nojo._

Remus pareceu um pouco confuso, mas quando entendeu de quem se tratava, suspirou cansado e respondeu:

-É claro. - E, cobrindo o rosto com o cobertor, resmungou. - Agora vai dormir.

Sirius o ignorou e puxou sua coberta.

- Nesse caso está na hora do plano.

Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

- Que plano, idiota?

Sirius sorriu seu melhor sorriso maroto.

- O Plano B é claro!

* * *

**Olá!!!!!**

**Essa é minha primeira J/L então leiam com carinho, tá? **

**E, para quem tá lendo "Eleitos" perdão pela demora, mas eu tive problemas no PC e tow digitando tudinho novamente... Por isso, Perdão!!!!!**

**Deixem comentarios!!!**

**Por Favor! **

**Beijão!**


	2. Os Cumplicies

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Um:**

**Os Cumplicies**

_

* * *

_

_Cabeça de Javali – Hogsmeade_

_Uma Semana Mais Tarde, Sábado_

As janelas curvas eram tão incrustadas de fuligem que ao olhar para dentro do _pub_, Marlene McKinnon duvidou que o lugar marcado para o _não-encontro_ fosse aquele mesmo. Mas bastou uma olhada no papal que tinha nas mãos para saber que não existia engano algum: Hogsmeade, Rua mais afastada da estrada principal, n° 59.

Ela estava sentada a sombra de uma árvore, fazendo absolutamente nada, como sempre fazia durante o horário em que deveria está na aula de Historia da Magia, quando Peter- Alguma -Coisa, um carinha sem nenhuma personalidade e muita fome, se aproximou dela e jogou aquele papel em seu colo, se afastando nervoso logo em seguida.

_Me encontre em Hogsmeade, Rua mais afastada da estrada principal, n° 59. _

_Esteja lá de três horas no sábado.,_

_É urgente, McKinnon. _

_E não é um encontro._

_Lamento por você._

_S.G.B_

Ao lê o bizarro – porque achar que ela cogitaria a possibilidade de ter um encontro com um cara que assinava "S.G.B" era nada menos que _bizarro_ – bilhetinho, a primeira emoção que a tomou foi a incredulidade, seguida de curiosidade que se tornou ainda maior ao perceber que a única pessoa que poderia ter aquelas iniciais – e que era idiota o bastante para assinar com ela – era ninguém mais que Sirius _Gostosão_ Black.

-Idiota. - Da primeira vez que disse isso foi quando identificou de quem era o bilhete, e agora dizia a si mesma por está perdendo o passeio indo a um lugar como aquele. Mas sua curiosidade havia vencido, no fim das contas. E não era como se ela tivesse algo mais legal para fazer.

Depois de um momento de hesitação, em que a garota mirou a atenção no letreiro grotesco do _pub_, ela empurrou a porta e entrou no local. A primeira coisa que Marlene notou foi que as pessoas combinavam com a mobilha.

Ambas eram esquisitas.

Sério, parecia que todo tipo de gente estranha e mal encarada frequentava o Cabeça de Javali. E a moda ali era, no minimo, bizarra. Mais bizarra até que o bilhetinho de Sirius Black, que alias, não tinha chegado ainda.

Depois de sentar em uma mesa desocupada perto da porta, Marlene começou a, de novo, olhar as coisas a sua volta: o lugar era escuro, o sol não atravessava a fuligem das janelas. O chão estava começando a ficar imundado e ela concluiu que dali a algum tempo, seria impossível olhar para ele não pensar se tratar de terra batida. O _pub_, inclusive, estava começando a feder a algo que ela julgou se tratar de cabras e esterco.

E de novo a jovem se perguntou o que diabos estava fazendo ali. Então se lembrou que não tinha nada de mais interessante para fazer e resolveu pedir uma cerveja amanteigada e beber a isso.

***

_A alguns metros dali..._

_-_Obrigada por me dá cobertura, Alice.

Alice Austen sorriu, fazendo suas covinhas encantadoras aparecerem.

- Não tem problema, Dorcas. Frank está de detenção e por isso não pôde me acompanhar hoje. Vai ser um prazer distrair a Lily.

Dorcas Meadowes sorriu, realmente agradecida.

Tinha sido fácil para Lene escapar sem deixar suspeitas. Ela havia alegado que esta entediada demais para ir ao vilarejo e Lily tinha engolido numa boa.

Marlene _sempre_ estava entediada.

Mas Dorcas não era Marlene, e se alegasse que estava cansada – ou entediada - demais para um passeio Lily não iria acreditar tão facilmente. Então ela simplesmente havia decidido sair _à francesa_ do Três Vassouras quando a amiga tinha ido ao banheiro.

- Acho melhor você ir. - Disse Alice. - Ela já deve está voltando.

-Tem razão. - Respondeu, levantando da cadeira. - Valeu mesmo, Alice.

-Não tem problema.

Ao sair do estabelecimento, Dorcas respirou fundo e começou a caminhar rápido, para está o mais longe possível do lugar quando Lilian descobrisse que ela tinha escapado.

A maioria das pessoas se sentiriam mal por estarem deliberadamente enganando seus amigos, mas, apesar de ser amar Lilian, Dorcas não poderia dizer que estava sendo _realmente_ difícil deixar a companhia da amiga.

Ela se sentia horrível em constatar isso, mas era a pura verdade.

Amava Lilian, de verdade, mas desdo desentendimento que ela tivera com James Potter alguns dias antes, a ruiva andava mais nervosa que o comum. E normalmente ela era _muito_ nervosa. E, para piorar, Potter havia simplesmente parado de chama-la para sair. Na verdade, era quase como se o garoto estivesse a ignorando.

No começo Lilian (e todo o castelo) tinha imaginado que aquela era uma especie de reação pós-tapa que todo garoto tem. Mas bastaram alguns dias para Lilian (e todo o castelo) perceber que o "Ok, Evans. Eu vou deixar você em paz" seguido da saída triunfal do Salão Comum estava sendo _realmente_ levado a sério pelo maroto.

E aquilo deixa Lilian Evans _estranhamente_ nervosa.

E estava enlouquecendo Dorcas e Marlene (e todo o castelo) no processo.

Certo, talvez Marlene não estivesse _tão_ incomodada quando Dorcas (e todo o castelo) estava. Mas o fato é que nem a garota-tédio estava inume as loucuras de Lilian Evans e a maior prova daquilo havia sido Marlene concordar em encontrar os Marotos no tal "Cabeça de Javali".

Dorcas achava que era algo relacionado a amiga ruiva dela e ao amigo sorridente deles, e, para ser sincera, ficou mesmo grata quando Lupin pediu para eles se encontrarem no tal _pub_, porque ela esta mesmo pensando em pedir para alguem socorre-las (e todo o castelo) da TPM Eterna em que Lilian se encontrava agora.

Só não esperava que o socorro viesse do _lado inimigo_, como Lilian costumava chamar os Marotos.

Se bem que ultimamente a inimiga numero um de Hogwarts era a própria Lilian.

- Meadowes!

A loira olhou para trás e viu Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew caminhando em sua direção. Quem a chamara havia sido o Black, que sorria e acenava para ela de forma animada. Dorcas sorriu de volta.

-Onde está a McKinnon? - Foi a primeira pergunta que Sirius fez quando ele e os garotos se aproximaram. - Não veio com você? - Era notório o tom _esperançoso_ na voz do rapaz.

Dorcas sorriu novamente.

Depois de Lily e Potter, Lene e Black eram o _não-casal_ mais badalado de Hogwarts. E, assim como as brigas de Lily e Potter, as dos dois eram estrondosas e destruidoras, com gritos histéricos e risadinhas debochadas. Só que, diferente das brigas dos primeiros, as deles não tinham motivo aparente. Bastava um vê o outro quieto num canto que começavam as provocações.

-Não. - Respondeu. Sirius suspirou, visivelmente aliviado. - Ela ia para o Cabeça de Javali do castelo. Já deve está lá.

O Black fez uma careta estranha. Remus e Dorcas sorriram da atitude do rapaz, Peter parecia mais preocupado em devorar todos os doces que estavam em seus braços para notar a cara estranha de Sirius.

-Ora, Black. - Dorcas disse, quando ela e os garotos voltaram a andar. - Não é tão ruim assim. Talvez vocês dois finalmente se acertem. - Brincou.

- Até parece. - Resmungou Sirius.

Remus olhou para Dorcas.

- Como você despistou a Lilian, Meadowes?

- Alice está me cobrindo, sabe como é. - Respondeu, tirando a franja do rosto. - Eu não podia simplesmente dizer que ia me encontrar com dois dos garotos que ela mais detesta, não é mesmo?

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Peter.

-Dois? - Perguntou depois de engolir uma quantidade de chocolate que Dorcas jugou ser impossível ser digerida em menos de cinco anos. - Mas somos em três. - E levantou três dedos melados de chocolate.

- Lilian não odeia Lupin. - Respondeu Dorcas levantando os ombros. - Na verdade ela até _gosta_ dele.

Sirius rolou os olhos.

- Que ótimo! - Resmungou sarcástico. - A gente tentando ajudar o Pontas e a garota em questão _gosta_ do Aluado.

Antes que Dorcas pudesse perguntar quem eram Pontas e Aluado e o que Lilian tinha com qualquer um deles, eles pararam na frente de um pequeno _pub_ e a garota se viu de ante de um horrível letreiro cujo desenho representava a cabeça decepada de um javali, pingando sangue na toalha branca que o envolvia.

-Como vocês descobriram esse lugar? - Perguntou enjoada.

Remus corou.

- Ah, bem... Você sabe... - Começou ele.

- Remus encheu a cara e cismou que uma das clientes daqui era Rowena Ravenclaw, e ele tem essa _tara_ estranha por bruxas inteligentes, então tivemos que segura-lo antes que ele arrancasse a roupa da mulher. - Esclareceu Peter de forma despreocupada enquanto eles passavam pela porta e entravam no _pub_.

Remus quase explodiu de tão vermelho e Sirius sorriu.

- Nada de McKinnon a vista. - Cantarolou alegre. - Acho que ela não vem.

- Então olhe direito, Black. - Disse uma voz sarcástica que vinha de uma mesinha atras deles. - Acho que você esta mais míope que o James.

Marlene estava muito bem acomodada em sua cadeira e não parecendo muito satisfeita em está ali. Mas ela dificilmente parecia satisfeita em está em qualquer lugar que Sirius Black também estivesse.

- Vocês estão atrasados. - Acusou quando os outros se sentam na mesma mesa que ela. - Estou aqui a quase uma hora.

Antes que Sirius pudesse dizer algo certamente mal-educado, Remus se dirigiu a garota:

-Sentimos muito, Lene. - Disse sorrindo. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha ante o tom _carinhoso_ empregado no apelido de infância da morena. - Nó tivemos alguns problemas em despistar o James.

-Que seja. - Resmungou a garota, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. - Vamos esclarecer logo as coisas. O que diabos vocês querem com a gente... – Se referiu a ela e a amiga. - … que é tão urgente que fez _esse daí_... -Olhou desdenhosa para Sirius. -... me mandar um bilhetinho horroroso e que é tão sigiloso que tivemos que vir parar nesse lugarzinho imundo?

-Eu vou pegar umas cervejas, ai a gente conversa. - Disse Remus.

- Eu vou com você. - Se ofereceu Dorcas.

-Não seja tão apressada, McKinnon. - Resmungou Sirius quando Remus e Dorcas foram pedir cerveja para todos no balcão. Peter ainda comia seu chocolate distraidamente. - Eu sei que você estava doidinha pela minha chegada. - Gracejou, inclinando o corpo para perto da jovem.

Ela ergueu sua sobrancelha naturalmente bem-feita e não moveu um músculo para se afastar do rapaz.

-Eu estava tão doida por sua chegada quanto estou por um beijo do Malfoy, Black. - Comentou suavemente.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Remus e Dorcas retornaram a mesa com as canecas.

Depois que todos estavam devidamente acomodados e servidos com cervejas, única coisa que eles se atreviam a digerir daquele lugar ("Esses copos estão _mesmo_ limpos?"), Sirius, mentor do Plano B, tomou a palavra.

- O negocio é o seguinte... - Começou.-... nós chamamos vocês aqui para por um ponto final nessa loucura que é o relacionamento do nosso caro amigo Pontas com a amiguinha irritadiça de vocês.

Marlene não expressou opinião e sua face permaneceu neutra, porem Dorcas quase pulou de alegria: finalmente alguém iria ajuda-la acalmar Lilian!

Sirius continuou a falar:

- Como todo o mundo sabe, Pontas corre atras da Evans desdo quarto ano, depois que aquele balaço da Sonserina o atingiu em cheio. Particularmente, _eu_ acho que a bordoada mexeu nos miolos dele. - Peter riu, como se aquilo fosse uma grande piada. - Mas o Aluado aqui acha que ele está _apaixonado_ de verdade. - E, novamente, a cara de _nojo_ se fez presente. - E é por isso que eu acho que está na hora dessas briguinhas entre os dois terem fim...

- E como você pretendo operar esse milagre, Black? - Indagou sarcasticamente Marlene. - Ressuscitando Merlim?

- Eu não preciso ir tão longe, McKinnon – Respondeu Sirius. - Na verdade, meu plano é bem mais simples: vamos juntar o nosso Pontas com a Evans de vocês.

Um momento de silencio.

-Como? - Dorcas foi a primeira a se manifestar. - Acho que eu não ouvir direito. Você disse que nós vamos fazer o que...?

Marlene não foi tão sutil.

- Você andou tomando aquelas porções alucinantes de novo, Black? Porque você só pode ter perdido o juízo se acha que isso é possível.

- Com um _plano_ _perfeito_ é possível. - Rebateu o maroto.

-E onde nós vamos arrumar um _plano perfeito_? - Perguntou ela. - Com o Merlim que você vai ressuscitar?

- Esqueça a ressurreição do Merlim, McKinnon, nós não vamos precisar dela. Não com o que eu tenho em mente.

Dorcas ia falar algo, mas foi cortada pela amiga.

-Então, além de tudo a ideia foi _sua_? - Ela olhou para Remus. - Eu não acredito que você também está metido nisso, Remus.

O garoto levantou os ombros e sorriu.

-Escute o que ele tem a dizer, Lene. - Pediu. - Quando ele me contou o Plano, admito que eu achei tudo meio absurdo, até mesmo para ele...

-Hey! - Exclamou Sirius.

Remus o ignorou.

- Mas eu tive bastante tempo para pensar essa semana e bom.... A ideia é tão idiota que pode dá certo.

- Hey! - Exclamou novamente Sirius.

-E que plano seria esse? - Indagou Dorcas. - Potter está ciente dela?

- É claro que não. - Respondeu Remus - O orgulho de James, que já andava fragilizado por conta das rejeições da Lilian, foi completamente mutilado semana passada, quando tomou aquele tapa. - Suspiro. - Aquilo acabou com Pontas.

- Por isso ele não anda mais atras da Lily, certo? - Marlene encostou-se a cadeira e começou a brincar com as pontas do cabelo. - Ela anda meio pirada por conta disso.

- _Meio_? - Dorcas olhou incrédula para a amiga. - Ela pirou total depois que passou a ser ignorada por ele! Está enlouquecendo todo mundo!

Aquilo animou Sirius.

-Mas isso é ótimo! Indica que ela não é completamente indiferente a ele! Isso facilita muito as coisas...

-E qual é o seu plano, Black? - Indagou Dorcas novamente – É algo que nós podemos ajudar?

- Ai depende, gata. - Disse ele fazendo a garota corar.

- Depende de quê? - Perguntou Marlene.

-Do quão dispostas a _enganar_, _mentir_, _dissimular_, _aprontar_ e se _arriscar_ vocês estão. - Respondeu ele.

Dorcas mordeu o lábio inferior.

Quando fora convocada para aquela reunião secreta, já estava desconfiada de que se tratava de Lilian e James Potter. Porque outro motivo eles haviam pedido sigilo absoluto em relação a onde elas iriam para Lilian? É claro que era algo relacionado a ela.

O que Dorcas nunca tinha imaginado que se tratava de um plano _cupido_, quer dizer, James Potter havia tentado de tudo, _tudo mesmo_, para conquistar a afeição de Lilian e todos os seus esforços tinham dado em nada.

Quem iria supor que agora quem iria tentar algo seriam os amigos dele? Eles também pareciam está desesperados para ajudar o amigo.

Então ela pensou em Lilian, e na louca em que ela havia se transformado naquela semana e concluiu que se Sirius Black tinha um plano que Remus Lupin julgava _razoável_ porque não ajudar? Quer dizer, era o ultimo ano deles e, por Merlim, se tinha algo que pudesse ser feito para ajudar os dois a ficar juntos, ela iria fazer.

-Certo. - Disse ela. - Eu estou muito disposta a _enganar, mentir,dissimular, aprontar _e _arriscar_ se isso for ajudar a Lilian. - Suspirou. - Porque eu acho que ela também gosta do Potter. - Esclareceu.

Todos olharam para Marlene.

- Eu estou _sempre_ disposta a fazer tudo isso. - Disse. - Mas, convenhamos, o James tem que colaborar um pouquinho.

- Mas ele não sabe do plano, Lene. - Lembrou Remus.

- Isso não impede vocês de aconselhar-lo. - Comentou Dorcas. - Mudar um pouco a atitude dele em relação a _garotas _e _azaração _seria um ótimo começo.

- Tá, tá que seja. - Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu. - Vocês querem ou não saber do Plano B?

- Plano B? - Marlene ergueu a sobrancelha.

Sirius sorriu novamente. Aquela seria uma longa e proveitosa tarde.

**

* * *

****Oi! **

**Eu atualizei mais rápido do que esperava! **

**Êba!!!!!!**

**Deixem comentários, por favor! **

**E agora, os agradecimentos:**

**Fer C. Potter: ****Obrigada por comentar! Ah, para o Plano B vir a tona vai demorar um tempinho, mas vai ser OTIMO!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Espero que você tenha curtido e que continue comentando! Beijão!**

**Leka Moreira: ****Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo um. Como eu disse para a amiga acima, o Plano B vai demorar um ou dois capitulos para aparecer, mas continue lendo por favor! Beijão! **

**Deixem comentários e me deixem feliz!!!!**


	3. AVISO BÁSICO E ESCLARECEDOR

**Olá gente!**

**Espero que alguém ainda leia isso.**

**Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria de pedir mil desculpas por não ter dado noticias por tanto tempo. É que eu não estava no país. Meu pai me arrastou (literalmente) para a casa dos meus tios. Na Itália. **

**Pois é. Eu não fiquei feliz por isso também.**

**Afff NINGUÉM MERECE! Lá tinha net e tudo mais, mas eu estava tão iritada de estar naquele lugar (na casa de meus primos irritantes – ODEIO AQUELAS CRIATURAS!) que não tive disposição de escrever mais nada!**

**Enfim... VOLTEI!**

**E não. Eu não abandonei Fic alguma. E agora, como eu estou de volta, vou sim atualizar todas as minhas fic's assim que possível, ok? Isso é, se alguém ai ainda estiver disposto a lê-las.**

**Beijos!**

**E mil perdões! **

1

Um Toque de Magica


End file.
